Kaloh
"Gg" —Kaloh to anyone when he predicts something that actually happens. Kaloh (カロウlit. Karou) also known as Kaloh Fatal Blow, is one of the main protagonists in the Etrian Doodles saga, first appearing in the "Walk with Elias" Arc and also a central plot story character in the "Las Ramonas" OVA. A 400 year-old Champion, and one of the main warriors in the Ragnarok War, he has been aflicted with an hex to have endurance and longevity. Also he is the main preacher of the Asura movement. Kaloh is a Champion under Odin's guidance, leader of the glorious The Silent Force guild and also an actual pillar in the Etrian Doodles guild. Introduction Born in Izlude in the Rune-Midgard Kingdom in year 1618, he was trained to be one of the main Paladins in the Ragnarok War, helped to be skilled in combat thanks to Knight Ao Mustang, his father and mentor. Prior the events of the Etrian Doodles Saga, he fought alongside Odin to repel all the evil in the kingdom. After the battle, all the world entered in a chaos state, so he and Meloso (Betterman) helped and they led groups to restore the world. Since the world was heavily damaged, he was suffering from the fact that he was not able to see the beauty of the world in his own life. He traveled to the Ancient Comodo, where shamans and witches lived and asked for a way for him to enable to see the world restored. So a witch placed a hex on him, granting him longevity and endurance. However this had a cost, Kaloh had to resign and abandon his Paladin way. He lost all his strength and his equipment. Again, with the help of Meloso (and many more people) were able to restore the world in a normal state and eventually The Silent Force guild was created, to maintain the order in the world. Centuries have passed and then he meet Yuna in Payon. Yuna was about to explore the ruins of Morroc with Chibi, but Kaloh sensed a holy aura in her, so he told her that he can help her in any way she needs. Eventually he meet Eliwood and the Etrian Doodles and he joined them. With his experience and new power as a Champion, he is helping the Doodles to defeat monsters and defend the towns, specially Payon. Plot Las Ramonas, a Kaloh side story OVA This is a side story telling the events before Kaloh joined the Etrian Doodles. It starred Kaloh and Meloso. It also tells how Kaloh was training to regain his strength after the hex, training every day to achieve maximum raw power as his body can resist. After training with the Monks, he was able to dominate his inner aura and learned to land one blow full force. This is when Kaloh was nicknamed "Kaloh Fatal Blow". This OVA ends when Kaloh meets Yuna and Eliwood and joins the Doodles. Etrian Doodles Saga This is the start of the adventures from the Champion Kaloh in the Rune-Midgard Kingdom. Walk with Elias Arc Kaloh found Yuna and was interested in helping her. Then he meet Eliwood and the Doodles brigade, were he joined them. He was silent at first, but eventually opened to the Doodles. His wish is to keep the world in a nice place to live, not caring for the people, only for the ones he love. Return of the Misfits Arc This is when Kaloh became an actual pillar of the Etrian Doodles guild, giving out advice to Eliwood and defending towns with his own way. The Champion also gives out information to Eliwood when he senses something that is not right. Payon Wars Arc No information yet. Full Fledged Doodles Arc No information yet. The Last Sacrifice Arc No information yet. Abilities Kaloh can sense danger and predict the enemy next movements. Since he changed to the Champion way, he still has his holy atribute he got when he was a Paladin centuries ago and can dish out lots of damage, after the powerful blow he enters in a weakening state that he can avoid eating a Yggdrasil Berry. Being a follower of Odin, he has knowledge on how to battle any enemy.